The present application relates generally to the field of bathtubs, and in particular, to support members for polymeric bathtubs.
Generally speaking, traditional polymeric bathtubs, such as thermoformed bathtubs, can include a support member coupled to or integrally formed with the tub. The support member can, advantageously, provide additional structural strength and rigidity to the tub structure. Many traditional support members for polymeric bathtubs include, for example, a coat of fiberglass resin or cast resin applied to a bottom portion of the tub. The fiberglass resin or cast resin can provide additional stiffness and strength to the bathtub structure.
The fiberglass or cast resin can, however, add significant weight to the bathtub. Furthermore, the fiberglass or cast resin can be unsightly, because it can create additional seams or surface textures on the bathtub surface. In addition, the fiberglass or cast resin can result in injuries or discomfort to a person handling the bathtub, because the fibers or resin can cause irritation and/or can embed in a person's hands.
Moreover, a problem can arise with polymeric bathtubs, because there can be variation in the overall size or dimensions of the tub resulting from, for example, a thermoforming process. Conventional bathtub support members are not configured or designed to address this particular problem associated with thermoformed tubs. That is to say, conventional support members have fixed dimensions, and are not capable of adapting to bathtubs having variations in size. Thus, a conventional support member may not be able to fit or be used across polymeric bathtubs having size variations.
Thus, there is a need for a support member for a polymeric bathtub that addresses one or more of the above noted limitations associated with traditional bathtub supports. These and other advantageous features will become apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure.